Kawaii Naruto
by Midweekcomic13
Summary: Naruto most notable feature is his Ocean blue eyes, but with the power of a fan who writes fanfic stories and inspired by several fanarts. Lets see how the author expands more of Naruto feature for the author amusement. Warnings: cute!Naruto, innocent!Naruto, NON-YAOI! Non/slight-serious story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series...This is purely non-profit fan work**

 **Kawaii Naruto**

 **Warnings: cute!Naruto, innocent!Naruto, NON-YAOI! Non/slight-serious story.**

Summary: Naruto most notable feature is his Ocean blue eyes, but with the power of a fan who writes fanfic stories and inspired by several fanarts. Lets see how the author expands more of Naruto feature for the author amusement.

1313131313

Its peculiar day for Konoha, usually its the day newly 'graduated' genin gets to meet their sensei. But due to the third hokage passing on a policy stating that all fresh genin team are to use a week of free days to bond together in hopes that teamwork would be more prominent in the newly minted genin.

It also gave Sakura a chance to gloat over her victory against her rival/best friend Ino.

"Ha! I'm in the same team as Sasuke-kun Ino-pig. Take that, true love always win!" Sakura proclaim

Ino gave an iritated huff before replying, "Yeah yeah, no one likes a gloater forehead..."

"Your just jealous I got Sasuke-kun on my team!"

"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!  
"Are too!"  
"Grr!/Grr!"

Before anything could escalate any further, a familiar voice shout at them.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Ino-san! What you doin?"

Sakura groan at her loud hyperactive teammate, "Oh god its Naruto..."

Ino just roll her eyes and turn around to greet the blond haired boy. Despite him being annoying and a dobe doesn't mean she couldnt be nice to him from time to time.

"Hi Naruto-san, what do you...whoa..." Ino trailed off as if in shock.

Sakura confused look at her friend who is wide eye and staring at something. She turn to see Naruto and her eyes widen also with her jaw dropping.

Apparently Naruto signature spiky hair is flat down for the first time ever since Ino and Sakura known him during the academy days. The result is surprising, the blond hair is actually long that it reaches the neck and silky looking. The blond hair frame his face perfectly with several bangs covering his face which Naruto tries to pull back behind his ears but it eventually falls back, making the boy repeat his actions again. His rare, eyes 'open' moment, since Naruto squint a lot for some reason.

Naruto now is wearing an orange color spectacle with a sporty frame, indicating that Naruto eyesight might have not been good. Why he didn't wear it in the academy both girls didn't know. But what they both know is that Naruto new look causes him to look...effeminate and cute.

Naruto Konoha head protector is tied to his neck loosely, he is still wearing his eye killing orange jumpsuit but it looks like it have an addition of hoddie and are 2 or 3 times size too big with how the sleeves completely covers his left hand and the excess cloth just dangling, Naruto manage to roll his right sleeve but still cover much of his hands. The jacket itself is very loose and baggy with how the left shoulder seem to almost slipping off his shoulder. The jacket also tall and covers most of his body till it almost touches the knees.

Naruto is also not wearing his normal pants, instead he wore a dark blue shorts that can be barely see due to the jacket covering most of it. To the girls surprise, Naruto has a rather girlish slender legs.

Naruto is shorter than the two girls so the scene before them invoke a single thought...

"KAWAII!"

"N-Na-Naruto is that you?" Sakura stuttered out, still staring at Naruto new found look.

Naruto tilt his head at the question, which made Ino and Sakura internally battling their body from just hugging the absolutely cute boy in front of them.

"Of course its me Sakura-chan!" Naruto reply with a cheery smile that literally melts the two girls heart.

Sakura and Ino found themselves huddled together to discuss Naruto new found look

"Is that really Naruto?..." Sakura whisper

"Well...who else have whiskers marks on his cheeks and blond hair at the same time?" Ino said

"But Naruto never been this...cute before...has he?" Sakura ask.

"Well we never really did pay attention to him in class..." Ino tried to explain, how could she missed Naruto potential cute factor?

"Hey! What you saying there?" Naruto said directly next to then, which causes the two girls to yelp in surprise and a tinge of blush grace their face when they saw Naruto absolutely innocent and clueless face, couple with his wide ocean blue eyes just added the affect.

"N-nothing Naruto-san!...Ano, since when did you wear glasses?" Ino ask

"Huh?.." Naruto look confused before remembering something and said with giddiness in his voice and slightly bouncing up and down, much to both girl kawaii pleasure.

"This is a gift from Ji-ji! He got me this when it got hard for me to see stuff. Jiji also got it in orange, isn't it cool?!" He finish with the widest smile both girl had ever seen, for some reason it seem more genuin than the goofy smile they are used to.

"Umm..Naruto, why are you dressed like that?.." Sakura ask, trying to make sense to why her annoying teammate sudden transformation.

"Oh that!" Naruto gave a grin and poke his finger together Hinata-style as if embarrassed about it. "My old jacket and pants got too many tears for me to sew back so I just wear my other jacket! But I'm suppose to wear it when I grow up so that why its big! This blue shorts is meant for wearing at home but my only pants got ripped apart bad like my jacket"

"Why cant you just buy other clothing?" Ino ask, not bothering to question what the heck happened for the boy's clothing to be destroyed.

Naruto smile deflate a bit at that, "Well...I don't have enough money for new clothing Ino-san. And since I'm now a genin, my orphanage stipend is cut. Gotta save money since I have 1 week before doing any mission to earn some money..."

Ino and Sakura is suprise by this revelation, since both of them have loving parents to support them. They didn't know what it is like for Naruto to live alone with an orphanage stippen which is not much, only enough for most to survive till the end of a month.

"But that's ok! Jiji is kind enough to bring me food and stuff from time to time!" Naruto said, his smile rejuvenated.

"Who is your jiji anyway Naruto? I thought you had no relative?..." Sakura ask

"Oh! Jiji isn't really a relative, hes like my adoptive familiy. Jiji is the Third Hokage but i just call him jiji!" Naruto reply, happy that for once Sakura is talking to him without hitting him for once.

"Naruto! You cant call Hokage-sama that, its very rude and disrespectful to him!" Sakura shouted, shock that the knucklehead dares to call Konoha leader with blatant disrespect.

"Naruto look confused and said, "Why cant I? I've always called him Jiji...he never minds it..."

"How long have you known the Hokage Naruto-san?" Ino ask, curious to the relationship between the village leader and the academy dobe.

Naruto face scrunch up in concentration to remember it, but the blond biy just shrug at them and said, "I don't know...I remember him since..well forever really. Jiji is really nice, he even saved me from that horrible orphanage lady! He took care of me when the orphanage kick me out. I love Jiji lots because he helped me a lot."

"Horrible orphanage?" They both thought

"Naruto...We didnt know you live alone? Why would Konoha orphanage kick you out? Isn't orphanage suppose to take care of you?" Sakura ask, a bit disturbed about knowing more of her future teammate harsh life.

Naruto shift uncomfortable and replied, "Umm...there's a lot of reason...I'm not comfortable talking about it..."

Both Ino and Sakura are still curious and if it weren't for Naruto new looks and affect on the two girls. They both would have surely push for more answers.

"Alright Naruto...ano...what are you doing today Naruto-san?" Ino ask

"Oh! Nothing really, I just thought I would go and eat at Ichiraku ramen to celebrate being a genin! Now I am one step closer to being Hokage!" Naruto reply with his trademark cheerfulness and pumping his hand into the air cutely. For some reason, because of Naruto new found looks, both girls have a light blush on their cheeks.

Ino then notice that Naruto keeps pulling back a strands of hair behind his ears but wouldn't stay there. An idea came into Ino mind and she quickly rummage through her small pocket to take out a pink colored hair clip.

She went closer to Naruto and the boy is startled and flinch which Ino notice. Naruto shut his eyes close and his body tense. When nothing happens, Naruto open his eyes to see a smiling Ino with Sakura blush turning a darker shade of red.

"What did you do?!" Naruto ask, wondering why Ino is smiling.

"I just fix up that strands of hair that's all Naruto-san.." Ino reply rather to sweetly.

"Hontõni?..." Naruto use his hand to feel his hair and discover that Ino had clipped the troublesome strands of hair.

"Wow thanks Ino!" Naruto said with a smile made him so cute, Ino and Sakura had to hold back a nosebleed.

Both girl stumble to each other and with blood still running freely out of their hands, Ino said with a hidden wicked smile, "You know what I'm thinking Forehead?.."

Sakura nodded and both girks turn towards the cheerful boy. Both has a malicious grin as they approach the blond boy.

Naruto, still smiling, look at the approaching girl with confusion.

"Hmm? Ano Sakura-chan, Ino-san. Why are you looking at me like that. Hey! What are you doing?! Where are you taking me? Stop! Why are we going to the market? Hey answer me!~"

With that, Naruto is dragged by two girls with obvious hidden intention towards the blond boy. Dragged towards the market against his will.

1313131313

Ino and Sakura is having the time of their lives, here they are at a women clothing store with a literal human size doll they can dress up. The best part, Naruto is so confused at what the heck both girls are making him wearing various 'strange' clothing that he offered no resistance.

"Oh! Wouldn't this look good on him?!" Ask Ino to Sakura as she held a yellow dress. Sakura on the other hand are currently handing over another set of clothing for Naruto, who have a confused expression, which both girls find adorable.

"That's soo cute! We totally got to get Naru-chan to wear that!"

Both girls started to call Naruto 'Naru-chan' as a nickname to the adorable boy. Naruto honestly doesn't mind the rather girlish nickname. In part because of his innocent mind and mostly because for the first time in the boy life, not just one but two people actually talking and hanging around him for more than 1 minute without throwing insults at him.

And that's really something Naruto have been logging for.

Because of Naruto current cute feminine looks, the store keeper mistaken the boy for a girl so the blond boy was allowed to go in. The elderly women also couldn't recognize that it is Naruto either.

When both girls compiled sets of clothing for Naruto to wear, they dump the pile onto Naruto hands and push him into the changing room.

Obviously Naruto ask what he is suppose to do with all the clothing in which the girls reply that he wears it one by one and show it to them.

Naruto, still confused as heck, he just stare at the pile of clothing and shrugged as he randomly choose one item of clothing and start to figure out how to wear it.

The blond, effeminate boy, took off his jacket and shirt. Leaving the boy with only his blue shorts on. He spend the last few minutes trying the strange clothing but can never get it on right.

Finally giving up, Naruto calls out, "Hey Ino-san, Sakura-chan. You still there?"

"Yes Naru-chan, are you done yet?"Sakura ask.

"No..." Naruto answered before opening the changing room curtain that lets the girl unintentionally take a good look at Naruto rather curvy, slender and petite form, if they didn't know it was Naruto, they would've thought it was just some girl with underdeveloped chest. Both immediately spots a hard blush on their face and both scream out in surprise as they push the oblivious boy back into the changing room.

The store owner just raised an eyebrow at the commotion, she chuckles and just muttered out, "Such innocence..."

"What the-? Naru-chan what are you doing?! Get back in there!" Yelled Sakura

"But Sakura-chan!~" Naruto whines as he is push back behind the curtains until only his head can only be seen.

"I don't know how to wear these strange clothes you give to me!"

"You could have just told us that in the changing room! Are you crazy going around not wearing your clothes?!" Ino shouted.

"Whats wrong with that?..." Naruto ask, being more confused than ever.

"Na-Naru! You should know that its inappropriate!" Sakura added

"Whats inna..um..innapopiat?" Naruto ask, not understanding the particular word.

"Inappropriate Naruto and simply put, it means wrong..." Ino corrected and explained the boy.

"Oh!~ Why didnt you say so Sakura-chan?! I didn't know that was something i cant do." Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Wait a minute Naruto, how come you didn't know? Its common knowledge..."

"Common knowledge?..." Naruto repeats in confusion.

"Never mind, tell me Naruto. Have anyone given you 'The Talk'?.." Ino ask as a certain suspicion makes her test out her theory.

"The talk? What talk Ino-san? You mean the talks Iruka-sensei gives at the academy? Because he talks about a lot of things..." Naruto replied, still confused.

"What about sex ed?" Ino ask bluntly. Sakura sporting a tinge of blush at the mention of that subject.

"Sex ed?..."

"Are you serious?" Ino ask, not believing what she is hearing.

"Serious about what?..."

"Never mind Naruto, here, let me help you wear this..."

1313131313

Time passes and Naruto entirely forgotten about that particular subject and now able to wear girls clothing without trouble. While the two girls are squealing in delight at their little dress up session.

At the same time both were having a quiet conversation with each other.

"Sakura, believe it or not but I think Naruto doesn't know a thing about sex or where babies come from..." Ino whispered.

"Yeah, I figured as much with those answers..." Sakura replied before pausing for a moment, thinking about it before continuing to say, "What are we going to do?..."

"What do you mean?"

"We cant just forget about this. Were officially ninja for goodness sake, I know we have to kill some day but what about Naruto? How can he even kill when he doesn't even know about...sex.."

"What can we do, tell him about it? I for one ain't going to shatter a person innocence like that.."

The two stayed silent on the subject and continue on to dress up Naruto. But a nagging feeling in their mind says this is going to be a lot more trouble than it seem.

131313131313

As hour pass, the two girls and the lone boy was too engrossed in their dress up session that they didn't realize the time till the sun was setting.

Ino and Sakura is very happy to say the least when Naruto can wear practically every piece of cute clothing. While they didn't have much money on hand at the time, the two girls pitch in and bought Naruto a simple yellow colored kimono with sakura petal pattern. They also bought Naruto a Yellow long sleeve dress that is long enough to be a makeshift mini skirt. Naruto was surprise that the two girls bought it for him.

He didn't mind if it was a girls clothing. He cant really complain when he only got 2 set of the same article of clothing at home. He is really grateful and was almost brought to tears.

But it was almost night time and Naruto home is actually really far away and the closest home is the Yamanaka flower shop and after that is the Haruno resident which is the opposite direction from where Naruto apartment is.

Remembering a certain conversation she had with Naruto, Ino thought to enlist the help of her father and or mother. So she invites Naruto to stay the night at her place.

"Eh? Really Ino-san? I don't want to intrude...beside my home isn't that far..." Naruto said with a hint of surprise.

"Naru-chan your house is like on the other side of Konoha. Its getting darker now, its my fault for dragging you out this late. Its the least I could do.." she finish with a smile.

"Oh...ok Ino-san, thanks for the offer!"

The two blondes, bid farewell to Sakura. Sakura gave them a surprise when she grabs Naruto into a hug and ruffle his hair to her heart content before running off.

Leaving a shocked Ino and a dazed disheveled Naruto.

1313131313

At the Yamanaka household, Naruto nervously follow Ino into the house. Not knowing if her parents would accept him.

"Daddy I'm home!" Ino yelled.

Naruto heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the sliding door to the back of the shop opens to reveal a smiling Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Hello princess where have you-Hmm? Who is this young lady?" Inoichi said, noticing Naruto.

Ino chuckles at her father mistake, but cant really blame him since Naruto looks like an entirely new person...and gender.

Naruto ignores the mistake in gender and introduce himself with a nervous smile, "Hello Yamanaka-san, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you.."

Inoichi eyes, after hearing the 'girl' name, went wide and got slacked jaw at the sight of Naruto. He knew what Naruto look like before this since he was involve in the state secret. So this is slightly shocking for him.

"WAIT WHAT?!

Maybe really shocked...

1313131313

 **Yeah, I got this on my Writer+ app for almost a few months now. For those that follow me before this, I been in a writer block for all of my current stories. I find that writing new small stories (like this) helps me remove that writer block momentarily so progress is slow. Like months slow...**

 **I will be publishing more one-shots (not 'Kawaii Naruto', I'm planning adding one or two more chapter) later on so stay tune for that.**

 **IMPORTANT: This is not a yaoi story, I don't do yaoi story(There's enough of it already, seriously, the amount of time I spend trying to search stories about cute/innocent Naruto without yaoi is too damn long. Nothing against Yaoi story, I like new stuff that's not always SasuNaru, ItachiNaru, etc etc.)**

 **But I do have one that border's it (Baka To Test X Assasination Classroom, check it on my profile)**

 **Leave a review and follow/favorite if ya like it!**

 **Alright then, till then, I'm out for the midweek and now reading a comic at 13 bye bye.**


End file.
